Adopting Stefan
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Thatch finds Stefan as a puppy and decides to bring him to the Moby Dick where he gets a make over (two to be exact), causes Thatch beginner trouble and… Adorableness. Adorableness everywhere. Enjoy! X3 Rated 'T' just in case. More chapters are being added.
1. Adopting Stefan

**All I have to say is…**

**Plot bunnies. Plot bunnies everywhere.**

**And if it doesn't get out of my head, I write it all down before it disappears and if it's worthy enough it goes on this site for all of you to see :)**

**This is dedicated to Justa Little Puppy who I've become great friends with Thanks to her story 'Chibi Thatch'. Seriously, go read it, it's adorable! X3**

**What inspired me to do this story was a picture I saw on Tumblr. It shows Thatch finding Stefan, bringing him to the ship and then Izou making Stefan look like Oyaji and then they show him to said person and they live happily ever after, lol. I thought: 'No one has done any stories about the WBP's and Stefan.' Thus, this was born based from that picture. But I couldn't find the post again so if anyone knows what I'm talking about/finds it, please let me know for I can credit them properly :)**

**Also, this chapter is set in the crew's younger days (you can decide the ages) so no Ace, sorry! :I**

**Summary for all chapters:** A series of one-shots featuring Stefan and his adventures with The Whitebeard Pirates. Some chapters might be connected and might have Ace in them but that's for later on or whenever I feel like adding him :P

**Summary for this chapter: **Thatch finds Stefan as a puppy and decides to bring him to the Moby Dick where he gets a make over (two to be exact), causes Thatch beginner trouble and… Adorableness. Adorableness everywhere. Enjoy! X3

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Thatch whistled as he turned into an alley to take a shortcut back to the Moby Dick and stopped when he saw a small puppy lying on the ground. He didn't think twice about picking up the puppy and took it back with him to the ship.

XXX

"Hi, puppy! My name is Thatch!" He said with a smile as he placed the dog on the desk and then went to pet him. The dog flinched. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." The dog sniffed Thatch's hand and after a few seconds, the puppy licked his hand. "Good puppy." All of a sudden, the puppy leaped towards him causing him to yelp and fall straight to the floor while the puppy started licking him. "Okay, okay! Haha! I get it, you like me! I give!" The puppy, who now seemed to suddenly understand him, happily sat on Thatch's chest while panting and wagging it's tail. "You need a name. But we can think about that while I clean you up."

XXX

Thatch learned the hard way that it is not easy giving dogs a bath.

After about ten minutes of chasing the dog around the room and another few minutes trying to get him in the bath and falling in the shower himself, Thatch was finally finished cleaning the dog and gave him a new look.

"Your new name is Thatchy Jr!" Thatch laughed as he looked at his new pet who now had a mini Pompadour hair style like him. (Don't ask how he accomplished that)

Thatchy Jr. looked at himself in the mirror in question. He then growled and barked thinking it was another dog. Thatch laughed again but pulled him away when he started scratching the mirror.

"No."

Thatchy Jr. ran right back to the mirror and did the same thing.

"No, Thatchy." Thatch said again pulling the dog back to him by its tail and then picked him up. "I'll teach you discipline and new tricks later. You must be starving. Wait… We have no dog food. … You eat meat right?" Thatchy Jr. barked as he was placed on the bed. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll get you some bacon and water. I'll be back, okay?"

Thatch walked to the door and as soon as he opened it, Thatchy Jr. ran over but Thatch scooped him up before he could escape. "Nope! You have to stay here for now." The dog was placed back on the bed and Thatch turned back to the door.

"Arf!"

"Wha!" Thatch jumped in the air and fell to the floor with a scream when he saw the dog in front of him. "How did you…?! You were just on the…!" Thatch growled as picked up the dog and once again placed him on the bed. "Stay." He demanded as he moved backwards slowly while eying the dog. "Sta~y. … Good d- no, stay! Hey!" He quickly closed the door before the dog could run out and tried to grab him but his every attempt was dodged. "Come on! If you don't stay still you get no food!"

The dog immediately stopped in front of Thatch who had to move at the last second or else he would've ran over the poor dog, resulting him to fall right into a pile of clothes with a scream.

Thatch groaned. "Doggy, you're either gonna be the death of me or save me one day."

*Knock knock*

"Thatch, everything okay in there?"

Thatch scrambled from the pile of clothes, almost fell again and stood back up. "Yes, everything is fine! Why do you ask? I'm fine! Don't come in!"

The person entered anyway. "Every time you say that something is… Where did you get a dog and why does he look like you?" Marco asked when he saw the dog.

"What dog?"

"The one there."

"Where there?"

"Thatch!"

"O.k, o.k! I was walking back to the ship and I found him in an alley. I saved him, cleaned him up and I was just about to feed him. I was also wondering if…"

"Get rid of it."

"What?! No! I'm not leaving Thatchy Jr. on an island like this! There's creepy people here!"

"Then you stay here."

"Haha."

"The dog can't stay with us. We're pira… You named the dog… Thatchy Jr?"

"Yes." Thatch said bluntly. "I even gave him my hairstyle! Isn't he cute?"

Thatch put the dog in front of Marco's face and he just it moved away. "Yes he is. But Oyaji might not allow us to have a dog. We're pirates."

"So? He might be small now but he'll get bigger. Maybe he'll be the size of Oyaji!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, I wanna keep him."

"Is that a dog?!"

Thatch and Marco looked at Haruta and Izou who entered the room and said people started laughing when they saw the dog.

"Why does he look like a puppy version of Thatch?" Haruta asked laughing.

"I made him that way cuz _I_ found him." Thatch answered.

"Poor dog. Gimmie him." Izou said just taking the dog from Thatch ignoring the 'Hey!' that came from him.

Izou re-groomed Thatchy Jr. in a matter of seconds (yup, seconds) and Marco, Thatch and Haruta laughed at what Izou did.

"He looks like Oyaji now!" They laughed as the dog now had a furry mustache that looked like Whitebeard's.

"Better than looking like Thatch." said Izou.

"Alright, I admit, he does look cuter." Thatch agreed.

"Now we just need a better name."

"We can think about that on our way to the kitchen." Thatch grabbed the dog. "And what's wrong with Thatchy Jr?!"

"It's almost like calling it your unfortunate child."

"Unfortunate?!"

"Or a chibi version of you." added Marco as he followed them out of the room.

"Fine, let's see what you can come up with bird brain." Thatch pouted but smiled at his own insult earning a glare from Marco.

"Bob!" Haruta said randomly.

"Bob?" Izou questioned clearly not liking it. "That's a terrible name! I like Hana."

"Hana? That's a girl's name!" Thatch butted in.

"What's wrong with that?!"

"It's a boy!"

"How do you know?!"

Marco sighed as the two started arguing.

"Anything in mind?" Haruta asked him.

"Hm… I like Stefan."

"Stefan? I like it! That's a cute name! You hear that doggy? Your new name is Stefan!"

"Stefan?!" Izou and Thatch questioned.

"Yes, Stefan! Deal with it!"

The five of them discussed various names even as they entered the mess hall.

"Marco, hold him till I get back." Thatch said just shoving Stefan into his friend's arms.

"Why me? And his name is Stefan."

"Cuz I said so and I still like Thatchy Jr. I'll be back."

"I hope he falls in the kitchen." Izou said as Thatch left.

"I heard that!"

XXX

Whitebeard was outside on his chair and was just about to read a book when…

"We can't have a dog here!"

"I'm gonna ask Oyaji!"

"I still think Stefan is a cute name!"

"I still like Thatchy Jr!"

"Well, I like Hana!"

"That's a girl name!"

"Who cares, it can't stay here!"

"Oyaji~!"

Whitebeard smiled and sighed. So much for reading.

"What is it my children?" He asked them noticing the dog.

"Thatch kidnapped a dog!" Marco said.

"No I didn't! I found him in an alley _without_ a collar so I brought him back here and… I was wondering… If… We can keep him?"

Whitebeard looked at the dog in question as he noticed the look-alike furry mustache on him and chuckled. _"Izou must've done that."_

"We can't have a dog here." He heard Marco mutter.

"Marco is right, Thatch. We're pirates. It's too dangerous to have a dog with us. Anything can happen in the Grandline and The New World."

Thatch saddened. "But…"

Whitebeard raised his hand. "Which is why you are going to teach him how be our attack dog."

Thatch immediately smiled while Haruta and Izou cheered and Marco's jaw dropped.

"Oyaji, are you serious?" Marco asked surprised.

"He might be small now but he'll grow."

"Told you!" Thatch said to Marco and then hugged the dog. "You hear that, doggy? You're staying!"

"Does it have a name?"

Marco, Thatch and Izou were about to answer all at once but Haruta cut them off.

"Why don't you name him, Oyaji?"

Whitebeard looked at the dog who looked back at him in question. "Hm… I like Stefan."

"HA!" Marco said happily making everyone look at him. "I mean… So do I."

"Were there other suggestions?"

The four of them looked at each other and then answered at once. "No. Not really. We had a hard time. Stefan is a cute name! Stefan it is. I still liked Thatchy Jr.! Oh, be quiet!"

Whitebeard sweat dropped at what Thatch said. _"Thatchy Jr?"_ Knowing Thatch, he probably gave the poor dog his hairstyle when he cleaned him up. Whitebeard chuckled again as he imagined Stefan with a mini pompadour hairstyle.

"Thatch."

"Yes, Oyaji?"

"Since you found him, he'll be staying with you in your room and will mostly be your responsibly until he gets older. Understand?"

"Yes, Oyaji! Thank you! Come on, Stefan! Let's get you some new toys and food!"

Thatch ran away with Stefan earning a 'Hey! What about us?!' from Marco, Haruta and Izou as they followed after him.

* * *

Once again… Plot bunnies. Plot bunnies everywhere.

Hope you all enjoyed this! :D

*coughespeciallyjustalittlepuppysinceshesomewhatnaggedmetoputituplolcough*

Sorry if there's typos and all that jazz.

**Thatch: "So are you gonna continue this?"**

**Me: "Maybe, I don't know."**

"**You should. You could write about random things like how I trained Stefan, mini adventures, how Stefan ruined Marco's paperwork and still doesn't know about it."**

**Marco: "What?"**

"**Nothing!"**

**Me: "I'll think about it."**

I really am debating on adding more chapters but I'll see what you all think of this and whether I should or not.

Ialreadyhavetheothermultichapterstorytoworkonihaveaproblemwithwritingabunchofstoriesatoncehelpbutthatsthewayivealwaysbeenlolz~ XD

Anyway…

Review, please! :D


	2. Training Stefan

**Chapter Two: Training Stefan**

**Look, look! I decided to continue this! ^-^ Especially after the lovely reviews I got for the first while and there's coughjustalittlepuppycough bugging me :P**

**I wanted to get this out a lot sooner but things don't always turn out like you plan -3- But it's here now! XD**

**Ah, I've been feeling so accomplished lately! I finally put up a MarcoxThatch one-shot, I finally get this up, coughpuppythatchisbackinprogresscough and coughihaveanotherchapterformymarcoxthatchoneshotcough and chapter seven for my Pranks Everywhere story is underwa~y! *Thumbs up* XD (wowijustadadvertisedmyownstorieslolsorry) Now let's see how long all that motivation lasts until it's gone, lol :P**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I don't have a dog of my own but my aunt has two so I observed there behavior (one happens to be a puppy so it was very helpful, especially to mycoughpuppythatchstorycough) and tried my best to write that down for this chapter.**

**Summary for all chapters:** A series of one-shots featuring Stefan and his adventures with The Whitebeard Pirates. Some chapters might be connected and might have Ace in them but that's for later on or whenever I feel like adding him :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Thatch is training Stefan to learn new tricks but Thatch learns himself that it's not easy and it takes time and patience.

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Stefan woke up with a yawn and stretched and then looked where Thatch was still currently sleeping. Stefan went up to the bed and tried to jump on it but he couldn't reach and whimpered. Eventually, he gave up and started barking wanting Thatch to wake up but just earned a mumble about who knows what. Stefan then saw part of the blanket on the floor and tried to climb it only to pull the whole thing off the bed and get buried under it. Thatch shivered when he felt the cold and reached for the blanket that was no longer there. He then sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, Stefan." He said as he looked where the dog's bed was but instead saw Stefan moving around under his blanket on the floor. All Thatch saw was Stefan's body shape moving wildly around as he barked and he laughed at the cute sight. "Stefan, what're you doing?" He asked the dog as he got off the bed and lifted the blanket up and peeked inside. Stefan stopped when he saw Thatch, then barked and jumped him licking his face in excitement. "Good morning to you, Stefan!" Thatch laughed.

XXX

After breakfast, Thatch took Stefan out on the deck to teach him some new tricks.

"Sit." Thatch demanded but Stefan just looked at him in question. "Oh, so now you don't wanna understand me. Sit." He repeated with a hand gesture but Stefan didn't follow. Thatch pouted at the puppy and then he thought of something. "Sit. Like this." He sat down on the deck and Stefan almost immediately followed. "There we go. Now stay." Thatch said as he stood up and Stefan did the same thing. "No, sit." Stefan didn't listen. "Sit. … Sit!"

"Having fun there?" Marco asked from behind making Thatch jump slightly and Stefan ran up to Marco barking.

"I'm trying to teach Stefan some tricks."

"I see that." Marco petted Stefan and looked back at Thatch. "You're not doing a good job either."

"Excuse me?" Thatch said somewhat offended.

"You're not demanding enough. He's a puppy so you gotta show'em who's boss and you can't expect him to get it right away. And when he does get it right, you give him a treat. Seriously, Thatch, you should know these things."

"Well excuse me for not being a dog expert like you."

"I'm not an expert. It's just common sense which apparently you don't have."

Thatch pouted. "Then let's see you try to teach him something."

"Fine." Marco said as he took out a bag of treats for Stefan.

"Hey, aren't those from my room?"

"Maybe."

"You just go into my room whenever you want?!"

"_When you're not around."_ Marco then shook the bag getting Stefan's attention and Marco opened the bag and handed him a treat. Stefan sniffed it and then took it from Marco's hand and ate it. "Good boy."

Thatch then sat down to watch and Stefan looked at him and did the same thing.

"Seems like he mimics you." Marco said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but he doesn't stay. Watch." Thatch got ready to stand and Stefan got on all fours and watched him. "See? I'm not even standing yet!"

Marco chuckled. "It's like he's your second shadow. What else do you wanna teach him?"

"The basics. Sit. Stay. Paw. Fetch. And then how to fight and tell the difference between good and bad people." _'And how to steal things from the nurse's rooms.'_

"Anything else? Like… How to steal things from the nurse's rooms?"

"No!" Thatch then avoided eye contact. "… No."

"Uh, huh, sure. Anyway, he already knows sit. Sort of. And he stays. Sort of. Fighting will have to wait when he's a little older. Fetch is a good one to start with but that'll take a while to."

"…"

"…"

"… Starting with paw?"

"Yup."

XXX

After hours of training, many treats and fishing Marco out of the water four times, both he and Thatch just lay on the deck in exhaustion while Stefan ran around them in circles and then went onto Marco and licked his face.

"Get off me, mutt." He said gently pushing him away.

"At least he learned three… and a half, tricks." Thatch said getting ready to fall asleep right there until Stefan went on him and licked his face as well. Thatch just grabbed him and placed him on the deck next to him. "By the way where are…" Stefan went back on Thatch and sat on his forehead. "…Haruta and Izou?"

"Buying supplies which was supposed to be your job, son." Whitebeard said going up to them. "What have you two been up to?"

"Training Stefan." Marco answered. "Teaching him tricks. And falling in the water while Thatch fishes me out."

Whitebeard sweat dropped at the last one.

"He learned most of them." Thatch said removing Stefan from his forehead and placing him on the deck and said puppy barked and ran up to Whitebeard. "Somewhat. Wanna see?" Thatch didn't wait for an answer as he sat up and called Stefan back over. "Stefan, sit." He did so and Thatch smiled. "Good! Paw." Stefan placed his paw in Thatch's hand earning another praise while Whitebeard smiled at them. "Now stay." Thatch demanded standing up and backed away while watching Stefan. As soon as he turned away Stefan ran towards him and Thatch turned back scooping him up. "We're still working on that one and a few others."

"He doesn't stay cuz he follows Thatch everywhere." Marco said now standing. "And I mean _everywhere_. Even the bathroom. Except when Thatch had to save me. Four times."

"Not my fault you fell in."

"Yes, it is! You threw the ball too hard!"

"Did not! You caught it but you kept moving back and fell in!"

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did to! I mean, did not!"

"Ha, I made you mess up!" Thatch laughed.

"Bread head!"

"Pineapple!"

"Platypus!"

Marco and Thatch growled at each other in anger with lightning in there eyes while flames formed on Marco while Thatch grabbed one of his swords making Stefan whimper and hide behind Whitebeard's leg.

"Yeah, nerd fight!" Haruta cheered coming back with Izou by her side and Stefan ran up to them barking forgetting about the argument.

Whitebeard then cleared his throat making his two sons stop and look at him.

"Oh, you two are back." They said. "And who are you calling nerds?!"

"At least I'm not short." Marco said teasing her.

"I am not short!" Haruta argued.

"There's not much short people can do." Thatch added.

Haruta glared at Thatch and she then swept his feet making him fall with a yelp and then kicked him over the railing and seconds later they heard a splash. Marco laughed but then Haruta did the same thing to him and he landed in the water.

"Since you're down there, Thatch, you can get Marco!" She said loud enough for him to hear. "Now Izou let's count our… Inventory."

"Oyaji and I already did that while you were beating up Marco and Thatch."

"Oh. That was fast."

"Arf!" Stefan barked getting Haruta's attention.

"Hi, Stefan!" Haruta greeted picking up the dog and giving him a not too tight hug. "Did those two idiots teach you anything?" She then spotted a ball that was on the deck and grabbed it. "Fetch!" She said throwing the ball and Stefan immediately went after it.

"Well, he knows one thing." Izou said watching Stefan get the ball and come back with it. "Wonder what else Marco and Thatch taught him."

"Knowing Thatch, he probably taught Stefan how to steal things from the nurse's room."

"I did not!" Thatch said coming back on the deck with a worn out Marco in his arms with Whitebeard's help.

"Sure you didn't. So what else did you teach him?"

Thatch told them about the other tricks and soon all four of them were teaching Stefan new tricks. However, he still didn't learn stay.

"This is frustrating." Izou said getting kind of annoyed with Stefan following Thatch everywhere. "All he does is follow Thatch everywhere!"

"It's not my fault! I don't know why he does that!" Thatch complained getting a bit annoyed.

"Why don't you get dinner ready with Marco while Haruta and Izou teach Stefan to stay." Whitebeard told him.

"Oyaji, I can't cook." Marco said.

"Just help me." Thatch dragged Marco with him to the kitchen and Stefan went after them only to be grabbed by Haruta making Stefan whimper.

"Sorry doggy but you're staying here." Haruta sat back down on the deck and placed Stefan down who tried to run but Izou blocked his path.

"Stay." He demanded.

Stefan still tried to run where Thatch and Marco went but Haruta and Izou kept blocking his path and soon Stefan started barking at them and did a cute growl.

"Aw, such a cute growl!" Haruta praised as she went to hug Stefan but he moved away and growled again. "Whoa, what's with the violence all of a sudden?"

"He's being protective, Haruta." Whitebeard told her. "He thinks you're trying to keep him away from Thatch who he's loyal to. After all, Thatch did find Stefan and one day he's going to repay Thatch the favor. Even if it means attacking one of us. Which is why Stefan must be trained to tell the difference between us and our enemies."

"… I suppose that makes sense."

"What're you talking about, that makes perfect sense." Izou butted in. "… Where'd Stefan go?" He and Haruta looked around and saw said dog scratching on the kitchen door and whimpering. Izou sighed as he went over and picked up the dog and brought him back to there spot on the deck. "Let's see if I can get him to stay." He sat down next to Haruta and placed Stefan back on the deck. "Stay." He demanded again. When Stefan didn't move, he continued. "Now sit."

Stefan did so and Haruta and Izou stood back up. "Now stay." Haruta said as they backed away and Stefan moved a bit. "Sta~y." She waited a few more seconds. "Good boy!" She took out a treat for Stefan who ran up to her and took the treat and ate it. "There we go. See, I did it. Nothing to it."

"Yeah, cuz Thatch isn't here. Let's see if he still knows the other tricks."

XXX

"O.k, guys dinner is served!" Thatch said coming out of the kitchen. "And don't worry, I made most of it."

"So what's the little bit that Marco made for we can avoid eating it?" Haruta asked earning a glare from said person.

Thatch then yelped as Stefan got in his way almost stepping on him. "Stefan, no! Down!" He then tripped causing a few plates to fly in the air and he caught one in his right hand and the other in his left. The third one was luckily caught by Thatch putting his arms together and it somehow landed there all while Stefan just staid there wagging his little tail innocently like if nothing happened.

"Whoo! Nice catches!" Haruta cheered while everyone just watched amazed Thatch caught all that.

Thatch glared at Stefan but then realized something. "Wait. There were four plates. Where's the…?"

Someone cleared there throat getting there attention and saw Whitebeard who now had a bowl on top of his head and it's contents were all over him.

Thatch smiled sheepishly as he laughed nervously. "Ahaha… Sorry, Oyaji."

"It's fine, son."

Having Stefan around is going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

*Celebrates* I'm fini~shed! Whoo~! Cookies for everybody~ :D

**Thatch: "I want cookies!"**

**Me: "Here you go!" *Hands Thatch cookies***

"**Yay! And I see you decided to continue this."**

"**Yup."**

**Ace: "Yeah, yeah so when do I come in this?" *Pouts***

"**Sorry, but it's way too early for you to come in yet."**

"**O.k." *Sulks away***

**Thatch: "Hey, don't be sad! Get glad! Do a prank with me! Ace! Hey, come back! Ace! Stop ignoring me~!" *Chases after Ace***

Review, please! :D


End file.
